


I Like You Because You’re You

by zzzhgl



Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dohyon as seungyul cupid, Friendship/Love, Hangyul be real, Love Confessions, M/M, hangyul lacks of self confident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzhgl/pseuds/zzzhgl
Summary: Hangyul long time chat mate want to meet him but he is afraid to show up because he thought he is not enough for him, but what will he do if he discover that it was the same person who saved his life from danger.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 8





	1. Let’s Meet Up

* * *

_Why did it have to be you?_ _  
Every day, I’ll tell you a different reason  
Even if I can’t recognize the shape  
You’re the person to draw the outline with  
  
_

_You waited for a long time_ _  
Hello, my soulmate  
Everything became more like you  
A transparent knot has been tied  
You can’t leave this place, not even for a moment_

The Earth is big, compared to Mercury and Venus, but it’s small compared to the Sun. However, the world and the Earth is not the same thing. The world is small, and that’s why wherever you go, you meet people you know.

* * *

“Hyung?” Dohyon asked as he walked into Hangyul’s room, a thick textbook in his grasp. “May I come in?” he asked again as he looked at Hangyul who was sitting on his bed, listening to the tape player beside him.

Hangyul looked up at him. “Shouldn’t you ask that before you come in, Dohyon?” he asked, smiling at him. “Come here,” he said, patting the empty spot beside him as he flipped to a new page.

“You’re studying again?” Dohyon asked as he sat beside Hangyul, taking a peek at the book Hangyul was reading. It was a music theory book. “And you’re listening to that Disney song again,” he added, sighing softly.

Hangyul laughed. “There’s an upcoming test, this Friday,” Hangyul said, flipping open another page. “Yohan and Seungwoo are busy studying too. And I like this song, so what. Like you don’t like Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars,” he added, snorting a little at the end.

Dohyon pouted. “Did you know the alphabet song has the same tune with that song?” he asked then, remembering what he read yesterday. “I found it on a trivia site. Funny. But then again, you’re taking double degree, so you should be busier than those two,” he mumbled.

“And I’m the one who cooks lunch for you guys,” Hangyul mumbled back. “Of course I’m busier than those two,” he said, and moved away when Dohyon swatted at him.

“Whatever. I have a test too,” Dohyon said, pointing at the thick law textbook he was carrying. “I’m going out tomorrow to the library. I’m meeting up with Seungyoun-hyung, so you should go home without me.”

“Okay,” Hangyul nodded, and pressed the play button on the player, repeating the song all over again.

Dohyon groaned in protest and flopped down on the bed, lying on his stomach as he opened his book, and read in silence as he listened to Hangyul singing along to the song beside him.

* * *

“Seungwoo hyung? Can I come over today?” Hangyul asked as he held his phone close to his ear with his shoulder. He was busy entering the combination to his lock. “You know that practical exam next week? I need your help.”

“Of course, anything for you Gyul,” the voice at the other end joked. “I’m home right now. Come over whenever you want. You know I don’t play except for you and Yohan.”

Hangyul smiled slightly. “I know,” he said. “I’ll come over in a sec. Wait for me darling~” he said teasingly and blew a kiss.

“Wah Gyul! Are you trying to kill me!?” Seungwoo protested from the other end, but Hangyul merely laughed at his panic and hung up.

“One day, you’ll have to stop making Seungwoo-hyung panic like that, Gyul.” Yohan commented as he stood beside Hangyul who was still laughing a little. “I swear some of his hair has gone gray,” he added, chuckling himself.

“But you enjoy it,” Hangyul accused, grinning a little at Yohan who smiled back at him. “At least you know he’s loyal to you, no?” he added, shoving his cookbooks into the locker along with his music theory book.

“Yeah, whatever,” Yohan shrugged, pushing himself away from the row of lockers. “Are we going now?” he asked, watching Hangyul lock his locker.

“Yes,” Hangyul answered as he repositioned his bag and walked to the front door with Yohan. “Dohyon’s with your cousin, right?”

“Yeah… they’re in the same group most of the time,” Yohan shrugged again. “I don’t know. My cousin’s likes Dohyon’s smartness. He says it helps both of them that way.”

“Probably,” Hangyul remarked. “What song did you choose to perform? I heard Seungwoo-hyung decided to play a nocturne piece.”

“I’m performing that song… uh… what was it again, Dandelion’s Agreement?” Yohan muttered to himself scratching the back of his head as he tried to remember. “What about you?”

“Isn’t that from that Secret movie?” Hangyul asked. “I love that movie. There is a lot of classic music there,” he commented, smiling happily. “I’m performing Sakurako Ohara’s Hirari.”

“Ah, that girl,” Yohan nodded thoughtfully. “You seem to like her a lot,” he commented, nudging Hangyul teasingly.

“I like her voice, don’t you?” Hangyul asked back, and Yohan pouted. “I haven’t even met her! How can I like her?” he said, shaking his head.

“So who do you like? I told you who I liked before I went out with Seungwoo-hyung. It’s only fair if you tell me as well,” Yohan demanded, tugging at Hangyul’s sleeve.

“Um… who do I like,” Hangyul mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin in thought. They arrived at the bus stop in front of their school, but it was almost deserted now. “I’ll say… the one I talked to. I told you that, right?”

“Um… that “Ur-Boy-Evan” dude?” Yohan asked as he stifled a laughter, biting his lower lip desperately. “Yeah… you still contact him?”

“When I’m not busy,” Hangyul said. “And then there’s that one guy who saved me from death,” he said, laughing nervously as he remembered the day he first came to their college.

Yohan sighed. “That was one time I’m willing to call you an idiot, Gyul,” he commented, shaking his head. “You’re afraid of height, and yet you climb that tree to save a cat. Just how simple-minded can you get?”

“Hey! I was only trying to help!” Hangyul protested, pouting slightly.

“Cats are able to land perfectly on all four even though they fell from a high place,” Yohan said. “Even children know that fact. You, on the other hand, won’t be able to get down. You were lucky someone saw you that time.”

“Yeah… but I haven’t thanked him yet,” Hangyul said, his tone almost regretful. “Dohyon said he knew who it was, but he won’t tell me,” he added.

“I don’t know as well,” Yohan mumbled. “But how could you thank him if you were fainted at that time?” he then broke into a grin, and they ran around the bus stop, Hangyul trying to catch Yohan and whack him on the head, all the while saying that “fainting is for girls!”.

* * *

“Where were you? I’m starving!” Dohyon moaned from the couch as soon as Hangyul stepped his foot into their shared apartment. They had decided to live together on their parents’ consent since they were going to the same college.

“Have you been watching too much drama lately, Dohyonie?” Hangyul asked in a bored tone as he hung his coat, took off his shoes, and walked over to the living room. “I went to Seungwoo-hyung’s house to practice. How did your study go?”

“It went well. I did well during the test,” Dohyon said proudly. “Doesn’t that call for a celebration?” he asked hopefully.

“No. Since when is that a special feat for you?” Hangyul asked back, walking into the kitchen and opening their fridge, looking at what was inside.

“I don’t know if I should be happy or sad,” Dohyon mumbled as he joined Hangyul in the kitchen. “Oh, you forgot to shut down your laptop, so it’s only on stand by. I borrowed it earlier to check my mail. That “Ur-Boy-Evan” dude called you again.”

“Oh,” Hangyul mumbled, taking out a few eggs, a slice of beef, and celeries. “I’ll talk to him later. Do your assignment or something while I cook.”

“Right...”

* * *

Dohyon seated himself on Hangyul’s bed again, his laptop in front of him as he typed his paper furiously, his eyes looking back and forth between the screen and his textbook.

“Dohyon, don’t you have your own room?” Hangyul asked, sighing heavily as he watched Dohyon scratch his head in thought. “Maybe you should move your shelf here too.”

“Hey, that’s a good idea,” Dohyon said, and Hangyul whacked his own head. “I like this room better. It’s not silent like mine,” he commented. “And, if I’m here, I can hear you sing,” he said, grinning widely.

“Shut up,” Hangyul muttered under his breath, and went back to his laptop.

“Are you chatting with that guy again?” Dohyon asked, getting up from the bed and walked over to look at Hangyul’s laptop screen over his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Hangyul shrugged.

**Ur-Boy-Evan** says: hey, we’ve known each other for quite some time now, haven’t we?

 **Angel_Sinna** says: yea… what about it?

 **Ur-Boy-Evan** says: what do you say to meeting up? You know, like properly meeting face to face

 **Angel_Sinna** says: um… okay

 **Ur-Boy-Evan** says: when are you free?

 **Angel_Sinna** says: what about this Saturday?

 **Ur-Boy-Evan** says: alright. Where do you live?

 **Angel_Sinna** says: I live near the public library

 **Ur-Boy-Evan** says: okay, we’ll meet in front of the public library at two this Saturday then

 **Angel_Sinna** says: alright

 **Ur-Boy-Evan** says: hey, send me your picture

 **Angel_Sinna** says: huh? What for?

 **Ur-Boy-Evan** says: duh, so I know how you look like

 **Angel_Sinna** says: oh! Um, you send yours first!

 **Ur-Boy-Evan** says: okay

Dohyon and Hangyul watched in anticipation as the picture was sent. As soon as the transfer was complete, Hangyul clicked on it and viewed it with the picture viewer. Then, the two of them nearly fell down to the floor.

“Seungyoun-hyung!?” Dohyon nearly screeched when he saw the picture. “What the heck!?”

“What the heck indeed. I should be the one saying it!” Hangyul nearly screeched as well.

“So, the one you’ve been talking to all this time is Seungyoun-hyung? Tsk, tsk, this is really a small world,” Dohyon remarked, clicking his tongue.

Just then, the song “It’s a Small World” played in the background.

“Gyaaah! Your room is haunted!” Dohyon screamed and jumped onto Hangyul, clutching him for dear life.

“No, Dohyon, that song _is_ next in the list,” Hangyul sighed and tried prying Dohyon off of him.

**Ur-Boy-Evan** says: hey

 **Ur-Boy-Evan** says: is something wrong?

“Hey! He called!” Dohyon exclaimed, pointing at the screen. Hangyul was in a state of panic. He didn’t know Seungyoun that well, but they’d meet before. He didn’t think Seungyoun would like someone like him.

“I need to think fast,” he thought to himself, deciding what he should do. He then opened his gallery and sent Seungyoun a picture of his friend.

“Hyung!” Dohyon screeched, and his hand reached out to click the “cancel” command, but Hangyul had started the transfer. “Why did you do that!?”

“I can’t help it, Dohyon,” Hangyul said helplessly. “Seungyoun’s different from me. He won’t like someone like me.”

Dohyon face-palmed himself. “Argh, whatever you say, hyung,” he said, and flopped back down on the bed and continued writing his paper.

“Dohyon?” Hangyul called tentatively.

**Ur-Boy-Evan** says: hey, you looked like a girl, are you female?

 **Ur-Boy-Evan** says: you talk like a man

Hangyul looked at the screen bitterly. He quickly made up an excuse and said that he needed to go. He quickly signed out, and shut down his laptop.

“Dohyon? Are you mad?” Hangyul asked softly as he walked over to his bed and sat beside Dohyon and lightly rubbed his back. “I’m sorry…”

Dohyon sighed exasperatedly. “I’m not mad at you, hyung,” he shook his head. “I’m nearly desperate right now. How are you planning to get the one you like to like you back if this is what you do every time? Are you going to say he saw wrong and it wasn’t you who that person saved back then?”

Hangyul sulked and traced patterns on his pillow.

“You told me you like him… but now that you know who he is—and he’s apparently someone you know—you avoided him. You’re unbelievable, hyung,” Dohyon shook his head again.

“Sorry,” Hangyul mumbled.

Dohyon patted his back. “Just don’t do that again next time, alright?” he asked. “Now that there’s no way you can get close to him online, I’ll help you get close to him in real life.”

“Eh, no! You don’t have to!” Hangyul shook his head frantically.

“But I _want_ to, and that’s final,” Dohyon stated, not leaving any space for Hangyul to protest. “Whose picture did you send anyway?”

“Wooseok’s.”

Dohyon nearly choked on his own spit. “I don’t think he’s going to appreciate this, hyung,” he shook his head. “I know you guys have been friends for quite some time. But still.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hangyul mumbled softly. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow. I’m going to the bathroom now,” he announced, and walked out of his room.

Once he was alone, Dohyon frowned in thought. “So that person is Seungyoun-hyung… what does this mean? Was this whole thing set up by someone? Or was it… their fate, as mushy as it sounds?”

“Ah whatever. I still need to finish this dang paper.”

* * *

“You _what_!?” a high-pitched voice shrieked and Hangyul quickly covered his ears with both his hands, trying desperately to save his ear drums. “How could you be so _stupid_!?”

“I’m sorry!” Hangyul quickly said as he bowed down in front of Wooseok who looked positively ready to whack Hangyul on the head with his rolling pin. “I was panicked! I couldn’t think of anyone else!”

Wooseok glared at him again, but lowered his rolling pin. “Why can’t you send your own picture!? I told you many times before that you’re not ugly! Have you never looked at a mirror!?” he grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, demanding an answer.

“I thought that phrase is reserved for ugly people only,” Hangyul frowned.

“Yes, and for insecure idiots like you,” he rolled his eyes. “I swear this is similar to anorexic, just in a different way. Maybe I should make up a name for it. How does Lee Hangyul Syndrome sound?”

Hangyul pouted and looked at him pointedly. “But it’s Seungyoun! He’s different!”

“And how is he different?” Wooseok asked, still looking at him in annoyance. “No wonder Dohyon’s hair is turning gray,” he added as an afterthought.

“What is that supposed to mean!?” Hangyul squeaked indignantly. “Anyway… I need you to go in my place to the public library this Saturday. Two o’clock,” he repeated again, and looked at him hopefully. “Please?”

Wooseok looked at him. “Then, what about your ID? Won’t he be suspicious?” he asked, frowning slightly.

“I’ll still talk to him,” Hangyul said slowly as he rubbed his chin in thought. “But I’ll be careful. That is, if he still wanted to talk to me online,” he added, shrugging.

Wooseok frowned in thought again, then spoke up. “I will only agree to go if you agree to this one condition,” he started, looking straight at Hangyul’s eyes. “I will go meet him, but if I like him, I’ll take him for myself,” he finished, and his expression showed that it was final.

“Alright!” Hangyul agreed, smiling brightly at him. “No problem. Thank you for agreeing,” he added.

Wooseok blinked at him, looking taken aback. “Uh yeah, you’re welcome…?”

Before Hangyul had the chance to say anything else, however, their teacher walked into the classroom and they promptly shut up.

* * *

“He agreed!” Hangyul exclaimed triumphantly as he plopped beside Dohyon and beamed at him. “How is your lunch?” he asked then, and Dohyon nearly sweat-dropped at how quickly he changed topics.

“He did?” Dohyon raised an eyebrow, chewing thoughtfully on his meat ball. “What did he threaten you with this time?” he asked, remembering the last time, when Hangyul asked Wooseok to model a cloth in his place because he thought he wasn’t good-looking enough to do so, and Wooseok had threatened him with his frying pan.

“His rolling pin,” Hangyul answered simply, and looked around. “Do you think I still have time for lunch?” he asked, looking at the clock above them.

“Of course,” Dohyon nodded. “I’m surprised he hasn’t run out of kitchen utensils to threaten you with,” he commented absently, popping another meatball into his mouth. “Maybe I should buy him a portable microwave to threaten you with next.”

Hangyul looked at him strangely.

“And how did he agree? What did you do now?” Dohyon looked at him suspiciously as he offered him a piece of meatball.

Hangyul accepted the offered piece and chewed on it slowly. “He said he’ll take him for himself if he likes him,” he explained. “I told him it’s okay. Wait here, I’m going to buy something,” he said, and walked off to the counter to buy some food.

“Hmm,” Dohyon mumbled to himself as he watched Hangyul walk up the counter and order some food. “Obviously Wooseok-hyung hasn’t had enough experience handling him.”

“Hey Dohyon,” Yohan said suddenly as he sat beside Dohyon. “Where’s Gyul?” he asked, looking around, and then spotted Hangyul walking towards them with a tray in his hand. “Hello Gyul!” he greeted excitedly.

Hangyul placed his tray on the table and waved back at Yohan, beaming slightly. “Hello Yoh,” he greeted as he sat down beside him. “How is your preparation for tomorrow’s test going?”

“Going well,” Yohan answered happily, taking a piece of meat from Dohyon’s tray and popping it into his mouth. “What about yourself? Seungwoo-hyung asked if you wanted to come over again today.”

“Going well as well,” Hangyul grinned. “I’ll call him later. Are you going?”

“Yes,” Yohan nodded and took another piece of meat from Dohyon’s tray, much to the protest of the younger boy.

“Yah” That’s mine!” Dohyon patted Yohan’s hand, “Hey, where’s Seungyoun-hyung? I thought he wanted to join us for lunch?” Dohyon asked suddenly and Hangyul nearly choked on his food. He should’ve known that Dohyon always meant what he said.

“He’s coming over right now,” Yohan shrugged. “He had to get Jinhyuk-hyung first.”

“Jinhyuk-hyung?” Hangyul asked. “He knows Lee Jinhyuk?”

“ _You_ know Jinhyuk-hyung?” Yohan asked back, looking at Hangyul strangely.

Hangyul was about to answer, but was cut off by a voice calling him.

“Gyul? You know Yohan and Dohyon?” Jinhyuk asked as he walked over towards the table and placed his tray on it. He sat down beside Hangyul and wondered slightly why Dohyon was giving him death glares.

“Dohyon’s the one I was talking about,” Hangyul said with a smile. “We live together now, and I’m taking care of him. How’s your course going?”

“Fine, thanks to you,” Jinhyuk laughed. “Thanks for your help that time.”

“Naah… don’t worry about it,” Hangyul shook his head in return. “I met him that one time he came to our school for his project,” he said to Dohyon who was still sending death glares at Jinhyuk. “Remember that survey about nutritional lunches?”

“Oh,” Dohyon mumbled in realization. “Yes, I do. So that was him.”

“Yes, that was him. And we still contacted each other occasionally,” Hangyul explained.

“This world _really_ is small,” Dohyon mumbled.

Then Seungyoun finally came to join them. He sat beside Jinhyuk, and Dohyon sent Jinhyuk death glares again.

The lunch was passed in peace—except for the occasional bickering between the brothers or the father and son—and they went to their respective classes afterwards.

* * *

“You sure he’s going to show up?” Wooseok asked in boredom as he checked his watch for the tenth time. “You know you could always wait here for me, and I’ll come back later.”

“No!” Hangyul shouted in reflex. “You’ll probably go home and not come back.”

“Ah, you know me too well,” Wooseok looked away and let his sly smile drop from his face.

“It’s only another three minutes,” Hangyul mumbled as he looked at his ladybug-shaped pocket watch. He smiled slightly as he closed it, and put it back in his pocket.

“Hey, I’ve never seen that watch before,” Wooseok commented as he leaned over. “Where did you buy it?” he asked again as he eyed the silver-colored watch.

“No, it belonged to the one who saved me that time,” Hangyul shook his head. “He forgot to take it with him, or he really wanted to give it to me. But it’s cute,” he laughed.

Wooseok’s mouth formed an ‘o’. “Ha, he must really like you then to give something like this to someone he barely ever met,” he commented, grinning and nudging him.

“Hey,” a voice suddenly said and they looked up from the watch to look at Seungyoun who was standing before them. “Oh, hello Hangyul,” he greeted, smiling at him.

“Hello,” Hangyul greeted back as he shoved his watch into his pocket. “Are you the one he’s going to meet?” he asked, pretending he didn’t know anything.

“What are you doing here?” Seungyoun asked then after nodding in confirmation.

“ _I’m accompanying him_ ,” Wooseok and Hangyul both said at the same time as they pointed at each other.

“What?” Seungyoun asked, looking at them in confusion.

“Ah! He’s joking! He’s really funny, isn’t he?” Hangyul asked, pinching Woosoek’s hand as he laughed nervously and shot Wooseok a don’t-you-dare look.

“Yeah… if you say so,” Seungyoun shrugged. “Shall we go then?” he asked, looking at Wooseok.

“Okay… I’m Kim Wooseok by the way,” he said.

“Cho Seungyoun. Nice to meet you,” he replied, smiling a little. “I’ll see you then, Hangyul.”

“Yeah! Take good care of him!” he said, waving at the two as they walked off.

* * *

_“How did it go?”_

_“Pretty well. But there’s something strange.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Like… Wooseok keeps on hinting something. I think I’m going stupid, but I don’t really catch it.”_

_“Weren’t you always stupid?”_

_“I hate you.”_

_“So, what’re you going to do?”_

_“I don’t know. I don’t think he’s the one either. But I can’t be so sure. It’s like accusing.”_

_“Mmmhm… I get what you mean. So why are you telling me this?”_

_“Just feel like it.”_

_“I’m hanging up.”_

* * *

“Hey Wooseok-hyung,” Hangyul said as he placed his cell phone near his ear, and held it in place with his shoulder as he chopped the vegetables needed for making dinner. “How did it go?”

“It was nice,” Wooseok said from the other end. “Seungyoun is such a gentleman. He’s nice, kind, and caring as well. And don’t forget good-looking. He’s the perfect boyfriend!” he gushed happily.

“Ah, glad to hear that,” Hangyul mumbled, pushing the chopped vegetables into a pot of boiling water. “So did you have fun?”

“I had lots of fun,” Wooseok beamed. “You should try going out with him some other time. He’s really fun to be with!”

“Mm… I’ll think about it,” Hangyul said, placing the lid over the pot. “So, you decided you like him?”

“Yes,” Wooseok answered firmly. “I want you to help set me up with him. If you disagree, then I’ll tell him you lied to him.”

“Whoa, no need to threaten me that way,” Hangyul shook his head. “Of course I’ll help you. After all, he’s not the only one I like. There’s still the one who gave me the watch.”

The other end went silent that Hangyul feared he had hung up, but the dial tone wasn’t there yet.

“Oh,” Wooseok said after a while. “Okay then. Good luck.”

“Yeah,” Hangyul replied, smiling slightly. “Good luck to you too.”


	2. Set Them Up

* * *

_When you say you've given up_ _  
When you say you had enough  
I'm thinking about you always  
  
_

_And I know when days are dark and you drown in everything_ _  
And I know you try to numb 'cause you don't wanna feel a thing  
You know you can  
Lay your head on me_

I love you and I need your love. Because you saved me from falling down.

* * *

“Dohyonie! Dinner is ready!” Hangyul called as he placed the plates neatly on the small square table in the kitchen. Their apartment wasn’t that big, but it was enough for the two of them.

He barely registered the sound of a door opening and closing before Dohyon stood right beside him, helping him place the rest of the plates on the table.

“You’re still as fast, if not faster,” Hangyul commented idly, taking a bowl and filling it up with rice before giving it to Dohyon. “Sit down and eat,” he ordered before he took a bowl of rice for himself and did so as well.

“So,” Dohyon started. “How did it go?” he asked.

“How did _what_ go?” Hangyul frowned, chewing on a piece of meat slowly as he tried to decipher what Dohyon meant by that.

“How did the meeting go?” Dohyon asked, sighing. He was told that it wasn’t good being too blunt, but apparently he needed to be too blunt with Hangyul. “I heard you went as well.”

“Oh, I did,” Hangyul nodded. “It went well, I suppose. Wooseok-hyung said he liked him, and he asked me to set them up,” he explained. “He did threaten me that he’ll tell him I lied to him, but I told him he didn’t need to threaten me like that,” he added, chuckling slightly as he remembered what they talked about.

Dohyon seriously didn’t know if he should feel frustrated at his brother or feel sympathy towards Wooseok. He knew what Wooseok was trying to do only by listening to what he said, but apparently it didn’t work.

“So? You agreed?” he asked.

“Yeah…” Hangyul shrugged. “I don’t really know Seungyoun anyway.”

“Lee Hangyul…” Dohyon sighed, and Hangyul looked at Dohyon curiously. He rarely called his complete name, unless it was something very important. “You… you just gave away the person you like.”

“But… there’s still the one who gave me the watch right?” Hangyul asked, frowning.

“I said the _person_ you like. Meaning, they’re the same person! Ding! Got it yet?” Dohyon asked, gesturing a little wildly with his hands. “As in, the person who saved you back then was Seungyoun-hyung!” he added in frustration when Hangyul still looked lost.

Sometimes he’d have to drag him to a therapist to get his brain working at a faster rate or something.

“It was Seungyoun?” Hangyul asked, his face falling at that instant.

~~FLASHBACK~~

_“Here, kitty, kitty, don’t be afraid,” Hangyul said as he slowly inched closer to the kitten, careful to not let the branch sway too much under his weight. It was one of the high branches, and he silently wondered how the heck the kitten managed to end up that high, but he had a more important issue to think of._

_The kitten looked at him and stepped back, almost shivering in fear as it meowed loudly._

_Hangyul nearly groaned in desperation. “Come on, I’m not going to hurt you,” he begged, offering his hand to the kitten as he inched yet closer to the kitten, and away from the trunk._

_The kitten sniffed his hand, and finally stayed still. He sighed in relief and quickly pulled the kitten close to him, hugging it to his chest. “Now, how do I get down?” he asked himself, wanting to scratch the back of his head for not thinking of it beforehand._

_He had gone to his new college with his friend earlier for the orientation day. When he was walking through the backyard of the campus to get to the field, he saw a kitten stuck at the top of the tree._

_Then, being the compassionate one he was, he decided to climb the tree and save the kitten, no matter how afraid he was of height. He actually had a phobia of height, but yeah… that was Hangyul for you. He’d do anything for others._

_The kitten meowed again and he looked down at it, originally intending to calm it down._

_“Bad move,” he cursed as he accidentally looked downwards and noticed how high he was from ground level. His fear suddenly kicked in, and he felt dizzy._

_Seungyoun was walking through the backyard, intending to go to the other canteen at the back. He was twirling a ladybug-shaped watch that was given to him by his little brother and walking slowly, taking his time as he whistled slightly, when suddenly someone fell onto him._

_“What the-!?” he exclaimed in surprise as he rubbed his head and winced in pain. He looked at the one who fell onto him, and at the kitten that was looking at him._

_“Hey there kitty,” he greeted as he let the kitten go from the other boy’s grasp. He looked up at the tree, and at the other boy again, wondering why he lost consciousness because of the fall._

_“Maybe he’s anemic or something,” Seungyoun shrugged. He picked the boy up and carried him to the nurse office, silently moping over his lost lunch._

_“Hey Seungyoun, what brought you here?” the nurse asked as she smiled slightly at him and opened the door for him. “What happened to him?”_

_“He fell down from a tree while saving a kitten,” Seungyoun explained as he walked over to the bed and put Hangyul down._

_“Oh my! Is he hurt?” she asked worriedly._

_“Isn’t that your job to find out?” Seungyoun looked at her strangely. “But no, he fell on top of me, so I guess he’s not hurt. Even if he is, not that badly.”_

_Her mouth formed an ‘o’. “Alright, leave him here. I’ll take care of him.”_

_“No way. You always say that whenever a good-looking male comes in,” Seungyoun grinned and she smacked his arm while he ‘ouch’ed in pain._

_A ringing was heard suddenly, and they looked at each other._

_“Was that yours?” they asked at the same time, then looked at the boy sleeping on the bed._

_“Look in his pocket,” the nurse instructed and Seungyoun obliged, although a little grudgingly. He found it, and quickly answered it._

_“Hello?”_

_“Hyung! Where the hell are you!?”_

_“Um… I’m not the one who owns this phone. He’s in the nurse office right now.”_

_“Eh!? What happened to him!?”_

_“Fell down from a tree while saving a kitten. He fell on top of me, though.”_

_“Hold on, I’m on my way there.”_

_He hung up, and the nurse looked at him weirdly._

_“His friend, perhaps. He’s on the way here,” Seungyoun answered, shrugging a little._

_“What are you going to do now?” the nurse asked, raising an eyebrow at him._

_“Wait for him to come, of course. After all, I can’t leave him here alone with you,” Seungyoun teased again, and was punched by the nurse this time._

_“But he’s so cute! It’s not fair!” the nurse whined as she looked over at Hangyul._

_“Yes, life is not fair, especially when I’m here,” Seungyoun grinned as he walked over. “He probably won’t know who saved him, but I don’t want to be forgotten,” he mumbled, opening Hangyul’s palm and placing the watch his brother gave him on it before closing it again._

_“Pssh, sappy jerk,” the nurse accused._

_“Whatever you say,” Seungyoun shrugged nonchalantly._

_A second later, the door burst open and a boy came in, panting harshly as he tried his best to catch his breath._

_“Is Hangyul-hyung here?” he asked, but then saw him on the bed._

_“Hangyul? Is that his name?” Seungyoun and the nurse asked at the same time, and they glared at each other before looking back at the boy._

_“Yes,” the boy answered. “He’s my brother and… um… forget it. Thank you for saving him and bringing him here,” he bowed._

_“No prob,” Seungyoun waved it off._

_“What’s your name, boy?” the nurse asked, taking her file and a pen._

_“Lee Dohyon,” the boy said. “I’m a new student of the law major,” he elaborated._

_“Oh? I’m in law too,” Seungyoun said. “My name is Cho Seungyoun. We’ll probably meet again someday,” he added, offering his hand._

_“Yes, I’m sure we will,” Dohyon replied as he shook Seungyoun’s hand._

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

“Well… I’m actually not allowed to tell you this, but I guess this calls for a desperate measure,” Dohyon shrugged. “I’m sure Seungyoun-hyung won’t mind. He was the one who deliberately gave you the watch so you’d remember him after all.”

“Oh,” Hangyul mumbled. He stayed silent for a while, and then picked up his chopsticks and continued eating.

“What kind of reaction is that!? Say something!” Dohyon almost whined as he felt the urge to pull his hair out in frustration. “You’re giving him away to someone else and you’re fine with that!?”

Hangyul sighed. “I already promised Wooseok, Dohyon,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m not one who back down from his words.”

Dohyon sighed again, loudly this time. He’d need to have a talk with Wooseok soon.

* * *

“Hey Gyul,” Seungwoo greeted as he saw Hangyul walk into the cafeteria holding his bag close to his chest. “Is there something wrong?” he asked. “Where’s Dohyon?”

“He’s off to talk with Wooseok-hyung,” Hangyul shrugged and sat down across Yohan. “Someone’s cell phone got stolen, so my class is advised to bring the bags wherever they go,” he complained, and slumped against the chair.

“So that’s why Yohan is being a little more protective about his cell phone today,” Seungwoo commented as he reached for another fries and bit on it slowly. “I’m sure the culprit will get caught soon.”

“Why are you so sure?” Yohan asked, narrowing his eyes at the man beside him.

Suddenly, a group of gossiping girls walked over them, chatting loudly, not caring who heard them.

“Hey, the missing cell phone is found!”

“Whoa, that fast?”

“Yes, and apparently the one who took it is…”

Yohan looked at Seungwoo strangely while Seungwoo grinned at him and mouthed “sixth sense” at him.

“Yah, anyway, are you two still coming over for practice?” Seungwoo asked as he turned to look at Hangyul.

“Oh, of course,” Hangyul nodded. “You’re going too, right Yohan?”

“Yes,” Yohan confirmed. “Oh hey, we heard about that Ur-Boy-Evan dude from Dohyonie. Is that true?” he asked.

“Yohan he is your cousin, why didn’t you ask him?” Seungwoo asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Well, Seungyoun-hyung doesn’t know Gyul is the one who chatted with him, so it’s not wise to ask him directly,” Yohan shrugged and Hangyul nodded thoughtfully, almost thankfully.

“Since when are you wise?”

“Yah, Hyung!” Yohan protested, slapping Seungwoo’s arm. “That wasn’t nice!”

“I was only asking!” Seungwoo defended himself. “Can’t a man be curious?”

“You should be a cat then,” Yohan huffed and continued his lunch. “Why don’t you just tell him you were the one?”

“I can’t,” Hangyul sighed. “I promised Wooseok I’ll help him.”

Yohan and Seungwoo looked at each other with a look that said “here we go again” while sighing, shoulders slumping when Hangyul wasn’t looking at them.

“And I need your help,” Hangyul stated suddenly, and the two slumping boys sat up straight quickly when Hangyul turned to look their way.

“Oh, of course!” Yohan agreed almost too enthusiastically as he grinned widely. “What do you want us to help with?”

“I want you to ask Seungyoun out to the restaurant down the road,” Hangyul said, taking out a piece of paper from his back pocket. “At six p.m. tonight,” he finished, handing the piece of paper to the two.

“Why can’t you just do that from the beginning?” Seungwoo asked as he accepted the paper and looked at it.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“Mm-hm.”

“Feel free to do so.”

“Sometimes I seriously hate you guys,” Hangyul pouted.

“And we love you too~”

“So, are you helping or not?” Hangyul asked after the pair looked at the paper for two minutes, unmoving and not saying anything, still like statues.

“Well, we already said we would,” Yohan shrugged. “So we will.”

Seungwoo nudged him, whispering, “Since when are you Gyul?”

Yohan nudged him back and glared at him, telling him to shut up.

“Okay then! I’ll go tell Wooseok-hyung,” Hangyul said as he got up and walked out of the canteen, bringing his bag with him.

Yohan and Seungwoo both stared at his disappearing figure and blinked.

“What about his lunch?”

* * *

“Wooseok-hyung…” Hangyul called as he walked up towards Wooseok who was heading to his next class.

“Yes?” Wooseok asked back. “Seungyoun didn’t agree to go?”

“Wha- oh, I asked Yohan to ask him,” Hangyul grinned widely at him. “I’m sure he’ll go.”

“On second thought, you know what, I’m allergic to fish. Can you go in my stead?” Wooseok asked quickly.  
  


“No way! I mean, hey, they sell prawns and squids too,” Hangyul rambled on. “And chicken too!”

“Gyul, it’s a seafood restaurant,” Wooseok pointed out.

“Well, who says they can’t sell chicken? That’s being unfair!” Hangyul pouted.

Wooseok looked at him strangely.

“And if you don’t want to, I can ask Yohan to ask Seungyoun out to a different place,” Hangyul offered.

“But my mother is coming today, so I have to keep her company,” Wooseok shook his head. “Why don’t you go instead? Send my regards to him,” he smiled.

“Doesn’t your mother live with you?” Hangyul asked, blinking in confusion.

“Did I say my mother? Omo, I meant my grandmother!” Wooseok laughed it off.

“But Hyung,” Hangyul started, “your grandmother lives in North Korea and never goes to South Korea.”

“Whatever,” Wooseok started twitching. “Why can’t you just go~!?” he whined.

“Why must I go~!?” Hangyul whined back.

“Stop whining you two,” Dohyon rolled his eyes as he walked up to them. “People are watching.”

“I don’t care!” Hangyul whined again.

“Dohyonie! Gyul won’t grant my request and go in my stead!” Wooseok whined again.

“But he was the one who asked me to set them up!” Hangyul replied, pouting.

“But I really can’t go today!” Wooseok pouted back.

“I’m going to leave now, before my sanity decides to leave without me.”

* * *

“Hello?” Hangyul greeted as he picked his cell phone up and placed it between his ear and shoulder, and continued chopping the vegetables for dinner.

“Hello? Is this Wooseok?”

“Ouch!”

“Hyung! What are you doing!?” Dohyon shouted from the entrance of the kitchen and rolled his eyes. Walking over, he put Hangyul’s finger below the tap and let the water run as he bent down to pick the phone up.

“Hello? Who is this? Gyul-hyung is currently busy with his cut finger, so if you want to give him a message, you can give it through me,” Dohyon said as he picked the phone up, ignoring Hangyul flailing his arms in front of him, asking him to shut up while keeping his other hand below the running water.

“Dohyon?”

“Seungyoun-hyung?”

Hangyul sighed.

“This isn’t Wooseok’s phone?” Seungyoun asked in confusion.

“No, this is Gyul-hyung’s number,” Dohyon answered. “Unless of course, someone switched it.”

“Ooh… I see. I was wondering if he wanted me to pick him up or not. Do you have his number?” Seungyoun asked.

“Wait a minute,” he took out his own cell phone, and scrolled down to find Wooseok’s number, and read it out loud for Seungyoun.

“Okay, thanks,” Seungyoun said curtly, although there was gratefulness in his tone. “Oh, and tell Hangyul to be careful.”

Dohyon laughed. “Okay,” he said, and hung up.

“What did he say?” Hangyul asked, turning off the tap, and drying his hand.

“He wanted you to stop being an idiot and a klutz.”

A few seconds later, Dohyon was running around the apartment, running away from a crazed Hangyul with a rolling pin in hand, all the while shouting it was the truth, only in different wording.

* * *


	3. Save Me from Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t live without you, it has to be you  
> No matter how much I think about it, it’s you for me  
> I don’t want to regret, I love you  
> Cause you are the only one  
> You’re the only one for me
> 
> I know you are the one… but why won’t you admit it?

“Hey,” Jinhyuk greeted as he walked over to Seungyoun who was shoving his textbooks into his locker, and taking out a new set of textbooks. “How was the dinner last night?”

“Hey to you too,” seungyoun greeted back as he held the books close to his chest, and locked his locker. “It was okay, but not great. He looked troubled, and he acted strange,” he commented.

“Oh?” Jinhyuk wondered out loud. “How so?”

“Well, he gave me a wrong number,” Seungyoun started.

“Wrong number? Then how did you get his number?” Jinhyuk cut in, walking alongside him as they walked to the west wing of the campus. He had no class that time, so he was only walking Seungyoun there.

“He gave me Hangyul’s number. You know him, right?” Seungyoun asked.

“Ah, Gyul,” Jinhyuk nodded thoughtfully. “Why would he give you Hangyul’s number?”

“That’s something I’ve yet to figure out,” Seungyoun admitted. “I asked Dohyon for his number, though.”

“That’s the one who lived with him, right? The genius giant kid,” Jinhyuk asked.

“Yes, that’s the one,” Seungyoun confirmed.

“I’m still wondering why he did that, but I’m sure he has his own reason,” Jinhyuk mumbled. “Well, we’re here. I’ll see you at lunch then.”

“See you,” Seungyoun waved, and walked into his class.

Jinhyuk sighed and walked away, to the backyard of the school where he spent his time in between classes. He reached a big willow tree, and lied down under it, staring up at the cloudy sky.

“Wooseok gave Gyul’s number…” he muttered to himself. “I wonder why…”

* * *

“Hyung, wake up.”

Jinhyuk turned when he felt a hand poke him.

“Hyung… it’s lunch break already.”

Jinhyuk blinked his eyes open, and turned to look at the one poking him constantly. He blinked his eyes several times until the blur became an image of someone he knew.

“Gyul? What are you doing here?”

“I was walking to the canteen when I saw you here,” Hangyul shrugged and helped Jinhyuk up. “I thought you must’ve overslept since you usually go to canteen at lunch break.”

Jinhyuk laughed. “Thanks for waking me up then,” he said as he bowed a little. “Oh, what happened to your finger?” he asked, noticing the band aid on his finger.

“I cut it yesterday,” Hangyul admitted sheepishly as he grinned a little. “Are you coming?”

“I need to go get Seungyoun first,” Jinhyuk waved his hand.

“You talk as if he’s a thing,” Hangyul commented, chuckling.

“Maybe he is,” Jinhyuk remarked, shaking his head. “Do you want to come?”

“Nah, I need to go meet Dohyon and Yohan,” Hangyul shook his head. “I’m going first then.”

“Okay, see you,” Jinhyuk nodded, and walked over to the main building while hangyul walked to the canteen at the back.

* * *

“Oh the cut,” Seungyoun nodded. “I knew about it. In fact, it happened when I was calling him.”

“That’s strange,” Jinhyuk mused. “He never cuts his own finger.”

“I don’t know,” Seungyoun shrugged. He put his textbooks in his locker, and locked it. “Are we going?”

“Yes, of course,” Jinhyuk agreed.

They walked off to the canteen, and quickly found the table where the four friends were seated at.

“Hey, mind if we join here?” Jinhyuk asked as he walked over with Seungyoun.

“No, not at all,” Dohyon quickly answered. “Hangyul-hyung hasn’t bought his lunch yet. Go with him.”

Hangyul looked up when he heard his name being called. “What?”

“Go buy your lunch,” Dohyon repeated.

“Oh,” Hangyul mumbled. He turned to Yohan again, and excused himself.

The three walked off to the counter, and Jinhyuk excused himself to go buy a drink first at the other counter.

“How is your finger?” Seungyoun asked as he looked at Hangyul’s hand. “Is it better?”

“Yes,” Hangyul nodded. “Sorry for making you worry. It was a stupid mistake.”

“Just be careful next time,” Seungyoun tapped his head lightly. “Was that your number?”

“Uh? Oh, yes,” Hangyul confirmed. “Why did he give you my number?”

“I was about to ask you the same question,” Seungyoun answered. “Do you know why?”

Hangyul sighed, and shook his head dejectedly. “He’s been acting strange lately, but I don’t know why.”

Their orders came, and they waited for Jinhyuk to finish ordering before they walked back to the table. By the time they got there, Wooseok had joined them.

“Hyung,” Hangyul greeted as he went to sit beside Wooseok, and Seungyoun and Jinhyuk sat side by side. “Why did you give Seungyoun my number last night?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Wooseok pouted. “I’m going to buy my lunch then.”

“See you hyung,” Dohyon waved at Wooseok as he waved back and walked to the food counter.

Seungyoun leaned over to whisper something to Jinhyuk, and Jinhyuk looked thoughtful for a while before he whispered back to Seungyoun, who in turn nodded in understanding.

The lunch break quickly came to an end, and they were rushing to get their books before their next class would start. Wooseok, Hangyul, and Seugyoun didn’t have any class at that time, so they stayed at the canteen.

“Hangyul…” Seungyoun called as he walked over to him, and Wooseok walked away from them, not wanting to get in between them.

“Yes?” Hangyul asked back.

“You…” Seungyoun trailed off. “Ah, how do I say this…”

“What is it?” Hangyul asked again.

“You are… Sinna. It’s you, right?” Seungyoun asked.

“Eh? What made you think so?” Hangyul asked, taken aback. “That’s Wooseok-hyung, not me.”

“Wooseok told me so,” Seungyoun stated.

“What!?” Hangyul nearly shrieked, and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. “No way! That’s a lie~! I’m not Sinna!”

“I don’t see any reason why he should lie,” Seungyoun frowned a little. “You talk like him.”

“fuick,” Hangyul cursed to himself. “Aha… that must be because I talk like Wooseok-hyung. You mustn’t assume things. It’ll be unfair to him, right?”

“I guess,” Seungyoun shrugged. “Oh, and don’t mind the part when I said Wooseok said it’s you. He didn’t say so.”

Hangyul blinked. Once. Twice.

“Cho Seungyoun!”

* * *

_“So what did he say afterwards?”_

_“He didn’t seem to want to admit it’s him. I guess that’s why he lied in the first place?”_

_“Pssh, you should’ve asked him to send his picture first.”_

_“Hey, so it’s my fault now?”_

_“It’s always been your fault.”_

_“I hate you.”_

_“But my advice is useful, right?”_

_“Yep. He tried hard to cover up. It seems like he’s trying his best to make me believe it’s Wooseok.”_

_“Still, you mustn’t assume things. Although, I think Wooseok’s doing that on purpose… to direct you perhaps?”_

_“I’m thinking of asking him, but it’d be unfair.”_

_“Still. If you’re sure he’s the one, then why not? After all, Wooseok’s only a chat mate, if he’s Sinna. You still like Hangyul.”_

_Laughter._

_“Shut up.”_

_“I’m hanging up.”_

_“Fine, hang up on me, so-called best friend.”_

_“Don’t go sarcastic on me. It doesn’t work.”_

_“I’m hanging up. My bestfriend Jinhyuk”_

_“Whatever.”_

* * *

“Hey Gyul,” Wooseok greeted as he walked into class and walked over to the table where Hangyul sat. The students were whining about unfairness again, but decided that they should drop it since whatever they cooked was usually shared with the whole class anyway.

“Hi Hyung,” Hangyul greeted as he looked up from his book and nodded at Wooseok. “You’re early today,” he added a little teasingly as he ducked to avoid the rolling pin.

“What are we going to make for class today?” Wooseok asked, sitting in his seat and looked at the blackboard. “Steam bun?” he asked, looking at the writing.

“Yes,” Hangyul answered simply as he flipped the cookbook in his hand to another page. “I’m making some for the boys as well,” he added. “What about you?”

“My mother likes steam buns,” Wooseok shrugged. “I’ll make some for her.”

“Let’s see,” Hangyul mumbled. “What kind of steam bun does your mother like?” he asked, flipping the cookbook to yet another page.

“Mm… she eats any kind of steam buns,” Wooseok shrugged. “What about the others?” he asked.

“I’m going to make Chinese buns,” Hangyul said, stopping at a page where the recipe for the Chinese steamed buns was. “The kids like it, especially when filled with sweet bean paste.”

“What about Jinhyuk and Seungyoun?” Wooseok asked again.

“Um… Jinhyuk-hyung liked the one filled with chestnut filling. Seungyoun likes the one with black bean,” Hangyul shrugged. “Why? You’re going to give them?”

“No, _you_ are,” Wooseok shook his head.

“Me? Why me?” Hangyul asked in surprise.

“Because you said you’re giving the others?” Wooseok asked back. “Doesn’t that include Jinhyuk and Seungyoun as well? They join you at lunch right?”

“I guess…” Hangyul mumbled.

“How did you know what they like, though?” Wooseok asked curiously. “Did you ask them yourself or something?” he lifted an eyebrow at him.

“No, Jinhyuk-hyung asked me to make some for him and his friend, and told me what they like,” Hangyul quickly denied the accusation. “Then he told me it was Seungyoun.”

Wooseok nodded thoughtfully. “I guess I’ll make the ones filled with pork. My mother likes it best,” he shrugged, taking the cookbook from Hangyul.

“Why don’t you make some for Seungyoun?” Hangyul wondered. “Don’t you like him?”

“Don’t you?” Wooseok asked back, still looking at the cookbook.

“But this has nothing to do with me,” Wooseok frowned. “You like him and you shouldn’t think about whether others like him or not,” he added.

“But it’s—“

“No,” Hangyul shook his head firmly. “Don’t mind me. If I really do, then I will find a way for myself. You don’t have to pull back for me.”

“I’m going to hold it against you,” Wooseok smiled a little in satisfaction. “Now, let’s get working.”

* * *

“Over here!” Yohan shouted as he waved frantically at Hangyul and Wooseok who were walking into the canteen together while Seungwoo tried to make him sit down.

Hangyul laughed and walked over. He sat in front of Dohyon while Wooseok sat on the chair at the side. “Are the two joining us for lunch?” he asked as he looked at the two empty seats beside him.

“Yes, they’re coming soon,” Yohan said, grinning widely. “Wah, you made some steam buns during class?” he asked when he saw the plastic bag.

“Yes,” Hangyul said as he gave them a big plastic bag with six Chinese steamed buns inside. “They’re filled with sweet bean paste,” he added.

“Thank you!” Yohan said excitedly as he opened the bag. “This is going to be our dessert,” he added happily as he took off the lid of his lunch box, and placed two on it.

Seungwoo and Dohyon did the same.

“You prepared lunch for them?” Wooseok asked in bewilderment. “Don’t you have to wake up very early to do that?” he wondered, looking at the lunches.

“Not really, I cook them all at once,” Hangyul laughed a little. “Why, you want one too?” he asked, smiling as he turned to look at Wooseok.

“No, it’s okay,” Wooseok shook his head. “I don’t want to burden you,” he added.

“No, you won’t,” Hangyul assured him. “I don’t mind the extra work. But if you’re okay, then I’m in no place to force you,” he shrugged.

Soon after, Jinhyuk and Seungyoun came towards their table, carrying two trays of food that they had just bought from the food counter across the room.

“Hey,” Jinhyuk greeted as he sat down with Seungyoun.

“Hey,” Hangyul greeted as he waved at him a little. “Oh, here, for you two,” he said as he took two other plastic bags and handed them to Jinhyuk and Seungyoun.

Jinhyuk laughed when he saw them. “You still remember?” he asked mirthfully as he looked at Hangyul who merely grinned triumphantly at him.

“I’m good like that,” Hangyul joked.

“Thank you,” Jinhyuk said, and Seungyoun bowed gratefully at him, taking the offered buns.

“You’re welcome,” Hangyul smiled, and took out his lunch from his bag. Taking off the lid, he took his chopsticks and began eating as the others had started as well.

* * *

_“So what do you think about him?”_

_“I told you he’s nice.”_

_“That’s all? I thought you said you like him.”_

_“I do. So?”_

_“Go do something, idiot.”_

_“Yah, that’s rude!”_

_“Well, even I made the first move. You should too.”_

_“I’ll think about it.”_

_“You better think about it fast then, before he really thinks you like Wooseok.”_

_“I know…”_

_“You gave that watch to him, didn’t you?”_

_“How did you know?”_

_“Because it’s not with you. You never left anything Hyeongjun gave you.”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“You’re hopeless.”_

_“I try.”_

_Laughter._

_“Whatever. Just don’t take too long.”_

_“Of course. Thank you Yohan.”_

* * *

“Gyul~” Yohan called as he skipped over to greet Hangyul who had just gotten into the classroom. “Are you free tonight?” he asked, looking up cutely.

“Uh… I think so, why?” Hangyul asked, blinking.

“Great! My cousin’s coming over to do a group project with Dohyon, so I’m thinking of coming over as well,” Yohan answered. “Can you teach me how to cook?”

“Ah…” Hangyul nodded, a look of understanding on his face. “Of course. Just come whenever you want, and I’ll be there,” he grinned a little.

“Okay. For today, I just want to learn how to make simple lunch,” Yohan said, and Hangyul nodded. “Have you practiced for today’s rehearsal?”

Hangyul paused in his track, and looked at him. “What rehearsal?”

“You forgot!? The rehearsal for the concert night next month!” Yohan almost shrieked as he looked Hangyul with wide eyes. “You’re one of the main vocalists! How can you forget!?” he demanded, grabbing Hangyul’s shoulders and proceeding to shake the life out of him.

“Oi, I think I saw his spirit leaving him,” Seungwoo teased as he walked over to the two. “What happened now?” he asked, stopping beside Yohan.

“He forgot about the rehearsal and the concert night!” Yohan squeaked accusingly as he let go of Hangyul who almost immediately fell down because of dizziness.

“You did?” Seungwoo asked as he looked at Hangyul who was still suffering from slight vertigo. “Have you prepared a song then?” he asked again.

“I forgot, so how can I have?” Hangyul pursed his lips. “I’ll look for one soon though, just so Yoh wouldn’t freak out on me again,” he added quickly.

“You better,” Yohan hufed.

“Have you chosen?” Hangyul asked back.

“Of course. I’m performing Me After You by Paul Kim with Junho and Hyunbin,” Yohan shrugged.

“Oh…” Hangyul mumbled. “Then who am I performing with?”

Yohan and Seungwoo looked at him funny, and then at each other.

“Are you sure he forgot, or hasn’t anyone told him about it yet?” Seungwoo asked.

“How am I supposed to know?” Yohan asked back.

“Hey? What’s wrong?” Hangyul asked as he looked at the two questioningly.

“You’re performing alone, Gyul. Soloist. They chose you to perform a solo classical song,” Seungwoo said, smiling a little as he patted Hangyul’s shoulder.

“Why me?” Hangyul frowned. “And why classic?”

“Because your turn is after the opera show,” Yohan answered quickly. “If you’ve decided, tell Seungwoo-hyung. He’s the one playing for you.”

“Okay,” Hangyul agreed. “Are you coming over as well tonight?” he asked as he turned to look at Seungwoo.

“What do you think?” Seungwoo asked back. “I’m coming as a food tester,” he shrugged. “So you better teach him well, lest I’m food poisoned.”

“I’ll consider that.”

“Yah! Do you want me to die!?”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

* * *

“Good evening!” Yohan greeted cheerily as he opened the door and welcomed himself inside. “Gyul~ are you home?” he called again, looking around.

“At least knock before you enter,” Seungyoun sighed as he followed Yohan inside, and took off his shoes, watching as Yohan was now rushing to the kitchen.

“Ah, Seungyoun-hyung, you’re here,” Dohyon said as he walked out of his room at Yohan’s squealing when he saw the chocolate cake on the table.

“Yes, I’m here,” Seungyoun said, looking around. “Where are we working?”

“Living room, so I can know when dinner is ready,” Dohyon shrugged, and Hangyul’s “Don’t think about food when you’re studying!” was heard from the kitchen.

“So, have you gotten the needed material?” Dohyon asked as he sat down near the coffee table.

“I think so,” Seungyoun answered as he placed five thick books on the table. “These are the books I used, and I’ve copied the needed material here,” he said, showing Dohyon his notes.

“Can you put those books down? The table’s cracking,” Dohyon said as he blinked at the sight of the cracked glass.

Just as he said that, the table snapped into two and strings of curses could be heard from the kitchen as Hangyul angsted over the loss of his table.

* * *

“So, have you decided on the song?” Yohan asked as he helped Hangyul prepare the needed ingredients for their cooking lesson. They were going to make fried eggs, fried sausages, and stir fry.

“Someone suggested Never Enough by Loren Allred, I’ll see if I can hit the high notes,” Hangyul shrugged as he placed a cookbook on the counter and flipped it open.

“So, what are the things we need?” Yohan asked.

“A pot, a pan, oil, and I think it’s enough,” Hangyul shrugged. “First, let me show you how to operate the stove properly, and how to grease the bottom of the pan.”

* * *

“Hyung, did we have an insurance for this apartment?” Dohyon asked in fear every time the fire in the stove got high.

“I don’t know, Dohyon,” Hangyul shook his head, a martyred expression on his face. He could never understand how Yohan initiated fire from an electric stove.

Dohyon patted Hangyul’s shoulder sympathetically as he looked over at the kitchen again. Seungwoo was standing very near to the exit, so he could dash out anytime when needed.

Minutes later, Yohan squealed in delight, signaling that his creation was finished.

Hangyul quickly took over and turned off the electric stove.

“Hyung~ come taste this!” Yohan said as he waved frantically at Seungwoo who paled a little as he walked forward. “You’d try it for me right?”

“Of course,” Seungwoo grinned. “Anything for you.”

Dohyon threw him a sympathetic look while Hangyul ‘aww’ed beside him.

That night, they spent another hour at Hangyul and Dohyon’s apartment while waiting for Seungwoo to come out of the bathroom.


End file.
